Almost everyone is aware of the discomfort that follows a kneeling position maintained for even a short interval. To those whose occupations require working in that position for long intervals, on floors and floor coverings, for example, knee pads are used to minimize such discomfort.
The knee pads presently available for that purpose are concavo-convex to accommodate the knee joint area and are secured to the legs by straps above and below the knee joints. While these provide a cushion for the knee joint area, the straps bind and such knee pads do not avoid the substantial likelihood that the user will suffer such damage to his knees that surgery may be required or a change of occupation necessitated due to the body weight borne by the fully flexed knee or knees.